goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander misbehaves at Chris Cornell's funeral
Plot Pac-Man is bored so he decided to play Guitar Hero 5 for his Xbox 360. He paused the game during the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana and finds out where the crying voice is coming from. The crying voice was came from Lynn Minmei. Pac-Man asked Lynn Minmei why is she crying making sure she's not hurt or something. Lynn Minmei tells Pac-Man that the Soundgarden lead singer Chris Cornell died. Meanwhile, at the hotel, Sonic, Tails, and his friends got a phone call from Lynn Minmei about the sad news of Chris Cornell, the Soundgarden lead singer. At the funeral, Pac-Man sings "The Reason" by Hoobastank. While he was singing. [[Cobra Commander]] runs over and pushes Pac-Man and plays "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister to ruin the funeral making Pac-Man stop singing the Hoobastank song "The Reason" as a result and then he threw Chris Cornell's coffin out the window and broke it as he gets revenge on the funeral. Sonic calls Optimus Prime take him away and takes him to the Baron's Fortress to be executed by the Crimson and Elite guards. Once again, Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails, and his friends went to the apartment room to blow a party that the Cobra Commander was executed by the Crimson and Elite guards at the Baron's fortress. Cast Steven as Pac-Man Julie as Lynn Minmei Joey as Sonic Justin as Tails James as Cobra Commander Alan As Optimus Prime Paul as Yugi Moto Lee as a male minister Young Guy as MrEmperorCJ Silent roles: Emmet Brickowski, Knuckles, Ms. Pac-Man, and Lilly Crumpington Transcript Pac-Man: Man! I'm so bored. Well, I decided to play Guitar Hero 5 for my Xbox 360. (Puts on GH5 for Xbox 360) Pac-Man: Well, I'm going to choose the song, Smells Like Teen Spirit. (Pac-Man hears Lynn Minmei crying) Pac-Man: Oh, Lynn Minmei, why are you crying? Lynn Minmei: Well, Soundgarden frontman Chris Cornell died by hanging on a rope and committed suicide! (crying) Pac-Man: Oh, that's sad news. I'm going to call Sonic and his friends. They're at the hotel room right now. (At the hotel) (Sonic hears the ringtone) Sonic: Hello! Pac-Man: Hi, Sonic! This is Pac-Man! Lynn Minmei told me that Chris Cornell died by hanging on a rope and committed suicide! Come with us to the funeral. Sonic: Ok then. Come on, let's go to the funeral, guys. (At the funeral) (sobbing) Male Minister: Folks, we're gathered around here in dedication to Chris Cornell, the popular frontman of Soundgarden and Audioslave. His most known for his bands Soundgarden and Audioslave. Died from hanging by a rope to commit suicide. We are always happy and proud of him for winning being nominated for awards. We are truly miss him. R.I.P. Mr. Cornell, 07/20/1964 - 05/18/2017. [Cut to Pac-Man singing "The Reason" by Hoobastank] Pac-Man: Ok, The song I'm going to sing is "The Reason" by Hoobastank. (Pac-Man sings "The Reason" by Hoobastank) (Pac-Man interrupts singing and being ran over and pushed by the Cobra Commander) Cobra Commander: (yelling in Kung Fu style) Get the hell out of my way! Pac-Man! Pac-Man: (being pushed by Cobra Commander) OW! That hurts! Cobra Commander: Nobody cares about that stupid rock star! (Cobra Commander begins blasting the song "We're Not Gonna Take It" out loud) Cobra Commander: Out of my way you idiots! (Cobra Commander throws Chris Cornell's coffin out the window and breaks it) Cobra Commander: (screams and he throws a picture of Chris Cornell to the ceiling) Screw you, retards! Cobra Commander: You fools! You're seriously... Optimus Prime: (interrupts Cobra Commander) Stop right here, you blue retard. What do you think you're doing?! (grabs Cobra Commander from the church) Cobra Commander: NO! PUT ME DOWN SUCKER! NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT BLOODY NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW! (At the Baron's fortress) Cobra Commander: DON'T TAKE ME TO THE BARON'S FORTRESS! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOO! Optimus Prime: Too bad, you'll be executed in the Baron's fortress by Crimson and Elite guards! Cobra Commander: NO! What are you doing?! Get your bloody hands off me! (Crimson and Elite Guards put Cobra Commander in the electric chair) Cobra Commander: STOP! DON'T YOU DARE KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (At the apartment room) Pac-Man: We heard from Optimus Prime! Cobra Commander is now executed! So, let's party! Lynn Minmei: Yay! Let's party! Yugi Moto: Yeah! Optimus Prime did a really great job! Tails: Well, let's blow a party! MrEmperorCJ: I agree with you everybody! (Pac-Man, Sonic, and his friends blast a party) [[Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Category:Series based on G.I. Joe]] [[Category:Series based on Pac-Man]] [[Category:Series based on Transformers]] [[Trivia]]